Cumpliendo tus sueños
by Ofidus
Summary: Después de cumplir su sueño, la marina aumenta sus ataques y finalmente, Luffy decide entregarse para salvar a su tripulación y a su amada, Nami. ¿Qué harán ellos a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo vive la pelirroja el momento de la ejecución de su querido capitán?


**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo mi primer One-Shoot, como avisé en mi otro fic... Lo tenía en papel desde hace tiempo y nunca tenía tiempo para pasarlo al worls, pero ayer me animé y aquí esta :) Aviso yá de que narra la muerte de Luffy :'( Es una narración bastante trágica y bueno... todo eso... Quiero aclarar que yo no desearía JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES, que ocurriese esto que escribí. Simplemente le prometí a una amiga que escribiría una historia que la emocionase y hiciese llorar y creo que al menos conseguí nublarle los ojos :) Así que yo me pongo un 5 de 10 que no está mal... ya me califican ustedes ^^ Yo, personalmente, lloré al escribirlo. Sé que hay muchos fics de este tema por aquí en , pues yo leí algno hace ya tiempo... supongo que me hizo mal... solo espero que no quede muy parecido a alguno de ellos y si es así, que sepan que no lo hice adrede.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eichiiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Cumpliendo tus sueños.<p>

Todos sabían que llegaría ese momento. Lo supieron desde el mismo día que se unieron a él. Estaban seguros de que conseguiría su meta: convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Y también conocían el destino que le depararía ese puesto. A pesar de conocer el riesgo, ninguno pensó nunca en detener su ambición. Pero ahora que ese día había llegado, muchos se arrepintieron de no haberlo hecho.

Desde el día que llegaron a Raftel, la última isla del Nuevo Mundo, y se hicieron con el gran tesoro de Gold D. Roger; la actividad de la Marina había aumentado considerablemente. Y al cabo de un par de meses, lograron su objetivo: capturarlo. Les habían preparado una emboscada, tres almirantes y sus tropas. Habían peleado hasta sus límites, pero seguían apareciendo marines de todos lados.

-¡Huid! - les había gritado él.

No solía rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía que haber una razón para ello. Sabía que no podrían salir de esa. Su expresión seria impidió la llegada de quejas o reproches por parte de sus compañeros. Todos corrieron hacia el barco, pero a mitad de camino, el capitán se paró.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos! - Le pidió a gritos la que era su esposa ahora, la pelirroja navegante.

-Lo siento... - dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír. Ella comprendió deprisa y se echó a llorar a sus brazos. - Llévatela, protégela por mí. - Le pidió el joven rey a su primero de a bordo, que arrastró a la chica hasta la nave...

Y ahí estaban ellos ahora, esperando ocultos entre los civiles, la ejecución de su capitán. Entre los presentes reconocieron a varios amigos, pero no cruzaron palabra con ellos.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de varios pasos coordinados. Varios marines conducían al moreno hasta la plataforma de ejecución situada en la plaza. Caminaba erguido, con la cabeza bien alta. La mirada fija a frente y una sonrisa en los labios. Muchos se preguntaron cómo podía sonreír en esos momentos. La respuesta era sencilla: era feliz. Él siempre lo había dicho. Que arriesgaría su vida por sus sueños sin pensárselo dos veces. Y ahí estaba la prueba de ello. Siguió caminando tranquilo, pero se paró a unos veinte metros de la plataforma y giró la vista a su derecha. Allí la vio. Ella, que había permanecido mirando el suelo, giró a verlo a los ojos en ese mismo instante. Estaba triste, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando van a matar ante tus propios ojos a la persona que más amas, y sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo? La sonrisa de él se acentuó en ese momento, y ella le devolvió el gesto a la vez que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro. No quería que la viese así. Deseaba demostrarle que no se había equivocado al elegirla como reina. Quería que se sintiese orgulloso de ella.

Los labios del moreno se movieron y ella fue capaz de leer en ellos dos palabras que parecieron atravesarle el corazón. "Te quiero". Ahí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas. Se limpió rápido y asintió antes de que uno de los marines lo obligara a seguir andando. Deseó correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo. Darle ese beso que no pudo darle cuando se despidieron. Pero en el fondo, lo prefería así. No quería recordar así su último beso, prefería acordarse de los momentos felices.

-¿Unas últimas palabras piratas? – preguntó un soldado cuando ya se encontraba arrodillado en lo alto de la plataforma.

-No hagan caso cuando les digan que algo es imposible… ¡Cumplan sus sueños! – gritó a todos los que se encontraban con la mirada fija en él. Después añadió algo que solo su tripulación comprendió - ¡Sigan adelante! ¡Y protéjanla! – sonrió ampliamente. Sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo el mismo idiota de carácter infantil y despreocupado.

Unos segundos después, las espadas atravesaron el cuerpo del joven.

Ella no apartó la vista ni un instante. Ni siquiera cuando cubrieron el cuerpo y limpiaron las espadas de sangre. Y no derramó ni una lágrima más. Cuando los marines se llevaron el cadáver y se fueron de la plaza, las personas empezaron a dispersarse. Se escuchaban murmullos comentando la escena.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes del recién fallecido rey.

-Partamos – sugirió la reina sonriéndoles. A pesar de su sonrisa, todos leyeron la tristeza en sus ojos – Aún tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí todo... *snif :'(* Estoy segura de que más de uno querrá matarme por lo que hice así que me refugiaré en mi habitación durante un tiempo hasta que se les pase el cabreo, ¿si? A pesar de todo, espero que les guste (en su medida), pues realmente me esforcé en redactar y entrelazar las frases unas con otras para que me quedase lo más romántico posble. Y bueno, si a ustedes no les gustó, a mí sí :) (excepto por el minúsculo detalle de que maté a mi querido Luffy-chan... ¡¿pero qué he hecho?). Repito que solo lo hice para cumplir una promesa, ya que nuestro senchou favorito nos enseñó lo importante de ellas y de respetarlas aún a costa de nuestra vida. Si quieren, maldigan a mi amiga, le haré llegar dichas maldiciones ^^ Me he comprado un paraguas para prevenir tomatazos, así que... ya pueden comenzar a lanzar .<strong>

**Prometo que mis próximos fics no serán trágicos ni por asomo.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
